


XXII.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [24]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Beca tiene una pesadilla. Inspirado en "Woke The F*ck Up", de Jon Bellion.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Snapshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509328
Kudos: 6





	XXII.

_Last night I woke the fuck up_

_I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds_

Todo empieza de forma bastante simple: Beca está dormida, y de repente, ya no lo está.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe en la oscuridad de su habitación al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sacude sobre el colchón por el espasmo que recorre sus músculos en reacción a algo que ya no está ocurriendo.

Es vagamente consciente de que su almohada está húmeda, de que sus mejillas están tirantes y de que hay lágrimas que siguen cayendo de sus ojos como si todavía no hubieran recibido la noticia de que ya se ha despertado y ya no es necesario.

Durante un par de segundos, Beca yace en la cama, completamente inmóvil y algo desorientada. Entonces, uno a uno, los recuerdos de su sueño empiezan a volver a su memoria como si alguien estuviera reproduciendo una película frente a sus ojos.

Las imágenes comienzan a tomar forma, pero no vienen solas. Traen consigo una angustia y una tristeza desoladora que golpean a Beca en el pecho con la fuerza de una bola de demolición que no ha visto venir.

Jadea y se incorpora hasta quedar sentada, convencida durante un eterno instante de que no va a ser capaz de volver a respirar.

Era una pesadilla.

Algunos detalles están un poco borrosos, pero Beca recuerda lo suficiente con tanta calidad como un vídeo en 4K. Es tan real, tan tangible, que tiene la sensación de que podría tocarlo si alargase una mano.

Recuerda las emociones de justo antes de despertarse: la calma, la felicidad, la confusión, el frenesí de intentar reaccionar a tiempo de evitar algo inevitable, el pánico absoluto.

Recuerda los sonidos de justo antes de despertarse: el repicar de la lluvia torrencial sobre el techo del coche, el chirrido de unas llantas al derrapar por el cemento, el crujido aterrador de la chapa al ser obligada a hundirse de forma violenta, el grito que nunca llegó a terminar de salir de su garganta.

Recuerda lo que vio justo antes de despertarse: la señal de Stop iluminada a través de la espesa lluvia, el destello de los faros de un coche a través de la ventanilla del copiloto, la sonrisa de Chloe convirtiéndose en una expresión de puro pánico...

Chloe.

 _Chloe_.

Chloe estaba con ella en el coche.

Chloe iba sentada en el asiento que recibió el impacto principal.

 _Chloe_.

Y Beca sabe que ha sido un sueño. Sabe que está en su cama en el ático de la casa de las Bellas, que no ha sido real, que nunca ha tenido un accidente de coche mortal en un aguacero de verano. Sabe que Chloe está durmiendo en su cama un piso más abajo, que está sana y salva.

Pero hay veces que lo racional no puede con el pánico y la ansiedad y la angustia, y este es uno de esos momentos. La necesidad desesperada de comprobar por sí misma que Chloe está bien se impone a todo lo demás.

Antes de poder ser totalmente consciente de lo que ha hecho, Beca ya se ha quitado las mantas de encima a base de tirones y ha girado sobre el colchón para descolgar sus piernas por el lateral de la cama.

Sus pies descalzos, cubiertos solo por calcetines, tocan el suelo frío y se ponen en movimiento por sí solos. Sortean los obstáculos tirados por el suelo, consecuencia de compartir habitación con Amy la Gorda, y baja las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno.

La casa está sumida en el más absoluto silencio, y su agitada respiración zumba en sus oídos como el rugir de una cascada. Frente a sus ojos, su mano tiembla cuando la alarga para empujar la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de Chloe.

Puede entrever la figura de su mejor amiga bajo las mantas, iluminada por la pobre luz que se cuela por los bordes de las espesas cortinas. Su corazón late contra sus costillas con la fuerza de un martillo hidráulico con cada paso que da hacia el interior de la habitación.

Vuelve a cerrar tras ella y va tan centrada en acercarse a Chloe lo más rápido posible que no ve el bulto oscuro que se interpone en su camino. Su pie se engancha en una tira de tela rasposa y Beca tropieza, golpeándose el hombro con la cómoda con un golpe seco.

A su espalda, escucha el frufrú de las sábanas cuando Chloe se mueve bajo ellas. Beca agita el pie frenéticamente hasta que lo libera de su presa y se gira sobre la alfombra a tiempo de ver a la pelirroja alzarse sobre un codo y alargar una mano hacia la lámpara de su mesilla.

La habitación se ilumina con una suave luz anaranjada que aún así ciega a ambas Bellas, acostumbradas a la oscuridad de la noche. Ambas parpadean, y Chloe parece ser la primera en recuperarse.

Sus ojos son pequeños por el sueño y están ligeramente desenfocados por no estar del todo despierta. Sus mechones pelirrojos están recogidos en una trenza deshecha casi en su totalidad después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas sobre las almohadas.

El corazón de Beca se encoge de forma dolorosa y se le forma un tenso nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿ _Beca_? – inquiere Chloe en un susurro. Su voz suena ronca y profundamente confundida –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me has dado un susto _de muerte_! – sisea.

La morena convierte ambas manos en puños por dentro de las mangas de su sudadera cuando la expresión utilizada por Chloe hace que un flash de recuerdos de su sueño la asalte tras sus párpados.

\- ¿Beca? – presiona Chloe, ahora más preocupada que confundida.

Se sienta en el colchón y hace el amago de alargar una mano para tocar a la morena, pero se detiene a medio camino. Ladea la cabeza, dubitativa, como si se estuviera preguntando si Beca está realmente despierta o está caminando sonámbula.

Beca da los últimos pasos hasta llegar al borde de la cama y mira fijamente a su mejor amiga, recorriendo cada curva de luz y sombra de su rostro para guardarlo para siempre en su memoria.

Quiere recordar las nubes somnolientas que enturbian sus ojos azules. Quiere recordar la línea de sus labios cuando están en descanso. Quiere recordar la longitud exacta de la cicatriz que marca su frente. Quiere recordar el número de pecas que cubren su nariz y pómulos.

Quiere que esos recuerdos quemen la imagen que tiene ahora de Chloe por culpa de su pesadilla. Quiere dejar de ver su expresión de pánico y su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto del coche cada vez que parpadea.

Tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos por lo que le espera en la oscuridad.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de su mortalidad como esta noche, pero no es eso lo que le asusta. No, lo que hace que su cuerpo se paralice de miedo es pensar en que, durante unos minutos, había perdido a Chloe.

Era una pesadilla, pero era tan _real_.

No le preocupa su mortalidad, le preocupa la de _Chloe_.

Solo de pensar en tener que vivir en un mundo en el que no esté la pelirroja, su pecho se constriñe tanto que parece que todas sus costillas van a estallar en un millón de diminutos fragmentos como una bomba rellena de metralla.

Aprieta los labios para que no se le escape un sollozo, pero las lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus mejillas.

Al verla llorar, Chloe se da cuenta de que no está caminando sonámbula y pierde todo su miedo a tocarla. Una mano cálida se enrosca en su muñeca mientras la pelirroja se arrodilla rápidamente en la cama.

Su otra mano se alza para acunar el rostro de Beca.

\- Bec, ¿qué pasa? – susurra Chloe, desolada a pesar de no saber qué está pasando. Recoge lágrimas con su pulgar y las seca.

Temblando, Beca posa las palmas de sus manos sobre las clavículas de Chloe. Puede sentir su calor corporal a través de la gruesa tela de su pijama de invierno pero, ante todo, puede sentir el constante latir de su corazón.

Reverbera a través de su brazo hasta alcanzar su pecho y sacude algo en su interior.

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas cae cuando Beca cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia delante hasta reposar su frente en la de Chloe. Se da cuenta de que debería decir algo, explicar lo ocurrido, y despega sus labios resecos.

Sin embargo, no es una disculpa lo que cae de su boca, sino una súplica.

\- Tócame – susurra.

Chloe se aleja de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos, el ceño fruncido y un "¿qué...?" confuso que pierde todo su volumen hasta convertirse en una exhalación.

Sea lo que sea que ha visto en el rostro de Beca, le ha dejado sin aire.

La morena convierte sus manos en dos puños alrededor de la camiseta del pijama de Chloe y los usa para volver a atraerla hasta que no queda ni una mota de polvo entre ellas. Un brazo se enrosca alrededor de su cintura y sus cuerpos quedan fusionados, como si estuvieran intentando convertirse en uno solo.

La mano que acuna su mejilla acaricia su pómulo con el pulgar y cada arco hace que una oleada de calor se expanda por Beca.

Puede sentir las garras de su pesadilla aflojarse, el frío del pánico retroceder, pero no es suficiente.

Sus labios se entreabren contra los de Chloe sin llegar a tocarlos, y durante un eterno instante se limitan a compartir el aire que respiran. Beca acaricia con su nariz la de Chloe, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado.

\- Tócame, por favor – repite de forma apenas audible.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se tensa. La mano que acuna su mejilla cae hasta su nuca, donde se enreda entre sus mechones morenos con fuerza suficiente para echarle la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Un jadeo sorprendido escapa de su boca, y lágrimas de naturaleza diferente a las previamente derramadas se acumulan sobre su párpado inferior.

Chloe cuela una mano bajo su sudadera y acaricia su espalda. El roce de piel contra piel hace que un escalofrío trepe por la columna vertebral de Beca y sus rodillas tiemblan peligrosamente.

Cuando la pelirroja usa las uñas para rascar delicadamente, Beca colapsa.

Chloe tiene que usar ambos brazos para sujetarla, y en la nueva posición parecería que se están abrazando si no fuera porque las manos de la pelirroja están escondidas en el interior de una sudadera bajo la que no hay más que piel al descubierto.

Beca devuelve el abrazo y las manos de Chloe se curvan altas alrededor de sus costillas. Chloe gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y deposita un beso en la curva de su cuello, y otro, y otro, y otro. Sus labios se abren y atrapan su piel entre ellos, y Beca gime.

Y hasta ahora han mantenido las cosas relativamente inocentes, balanceándose en la línea entre la amistad y _algo más_ , sin terminar de caer hacia un lado u otro. Pero, para Beca, sigue sin ser suficiente.

Atrapa el rostro de Chloe entre sus manos, dulce en la forma en que acuna sus mejillas y roza su piel con los pulgares, tierno en la forma en que busca sus ojos antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda no ser bien recibida.

\- He tenido una pesadilla – explica por fin en apenas un susurro –. He soñado que te perdía en un accidente de coche.

Los párpados de Chloe caen por su propio peso y permanecen cerrados un instante. Cuando su azul bebé vuelve a reaparecer, está lleno de comprensión y dolor compartido, porque probablemente acabe de imaginarse la situación si fuera al revés.

Esa es una de las cosas más maravillosas de Chloe, su empatía.

\- Y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que estoy... _cansada_ – Beca agacha la cabeza y suspira –. Y me da igual si me hace parecer desesperada o dependiente, me da igual... – se encoge de hombros –. No quiero seguir fingiendo que no te quiero o que no te necesito en mi vida.

Los ojos de Chloe se llenan de lágrimas poco a poco, aunque no hay ni una nube de tristeza en ellos. Cuando la primera de ellas cae por el borde, Beca la recoge con sus labios antes de que se pierda en la curva de su mandíbula.

Besa cualquier resto de lágrimas de su rostro hasta que solo queda una. Una que ha caído en sus labios.

El primer contacto es tan breve y suave que es casi un suspiro. Beca escucha la forma en que Chloe jadea, la forma en que su respiración se detiene en un abrupto pico y no vuelve a empezar hasta que la morena acorta la distancia entre sus bocas para un segundo beso.

Lentamente, se exploran con labios y lenguas y manos.

Y es todo tan _delicado_ que a veces parece que alguien haya hecho que el tiempo se reproduzca 0,5 segundos más despacio para que cada momento dure más, sepa más.

Beca se pierde tanto en cada roce de sus labios, en cada suspiro, en cada deslizar de dedos por piel caliente. Cierra los ojos y se entrega tanto a cada sensación que pierde un poco la consciencia del presente.

No sabe muy bien quién toma la decisión, pero en algún momento pierden sus pijamas y se refugian bajo un pequeño capullo de mantas que han creado en la cama de Chloe, a resguardo del frío que muerde sus cuerpos expuestos.

La pelirroja empieza a descender por su torso, dibujando una línea con su boca sobre su piel, pero en cuanto Beca deja de sentir su presencia cálida sobre ella detiene su descenso con dos manos que tiran de sus hombros hacia arriba.

\- Quédate aquí conmigo – pide, abrazando a Chloe contra su cuerpo.

\- Vale – acepta, su voz ronca después de tanto tiempo sin hablar –. Estoy aquí.

Procede a demostrárselo a Beca de forma táctil, para que pueda sentirlo sin lugar a dudas y su promesa no se quede en palabras vacías.

Con su boca y sus dedos y la ondulación de su cuerpo va generando en el interior de Beca una bola de fuego que solo crece y crece en tamaño, absorbiendo todo lo que se encuentra a sus alrededores hasta que solo existe ese fuego.

Cuando por fin estalla, abrasa por completo cualquier resto de la pesadilla que todavía quedaba en los bordes de su consciencia, como pequeños demonios esperando a la oscuridad para salir a cazar a su presa.

Abraza a Chloe contra ella con fuerza y solo la suelta ligeramente cuando las emociones agitándose en su pecho pierden un poco de su intensidad.

Abre los ojos con un parpadeo cansado y encuentra a Chloe con la cabeza reposando en un puño, observándola con expresión tan dulce que puede provocar diabetes solo con verla. Le aparta un mechón sudoroso de la frente y sonríe suavemente.

Sus dedos trazan la curva de su nariz, la de sus labios, la de su cuello. Sus caricias son tan delicadas que arrullan a Beca hacia el sueño. Puede sentir sus ojos cerrarse contra su propia voluntad, pero intenta resistirse.

Como si supiera exactamente cuál es la batalla que está teniendo lugar en el interior de su cabeza, Chloe se acurruca contra ella y deposita un beso en su clavícula.

\- Estoy aquí – le repite en un susurro.

Y con la certeza de que Chloe está _ahí_ , con ella, y seguirá estando allí cuando se despierte, Beca se deja llevar por el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, disculpad que me haga un poco de spam a mí misma. Me he hecho un Instagram para ir subiendo los dibujos y cosillas que he hecho a lo largo de estos años y estoy haciendo ahora. Si me queréis seguir (NO HAY OBLIGACIÓN ALGUNA, NO OS SINTÁIS PRESIONADOS PLS), es @erre_47_


End file.
